Chaos
by klarolineismylife
Summary: My first fanfic please tell me what you think. Lots of Klaroline and a bit of Steroline.
1. Elena

**This is my first fanfic please tell me what you think.**

Chapter 1: Elena

It had been a chaotic year for Caroline: Klaus had banished Tyler, Silas is on the loose, and so is an emotionless Elena. Caroline was stuck in the middle of all the drama trying to have nothing to do with it but somehow getting caught in all the drama. Caroline hated Elena so much she couldn't even stand to see her. It was Elena that got her into the situation she was in now.

Two weeks earlier:

Elena had just turned her emotions off and she decided to have a party at Stefan's house.

Caroline,

Elena has decided to throw a party please

come and help me.

Stefan.

Caroline quickly read Stefan's text message and replied

Stefan,

Hang in there. I am on my way.

Don't let her out of your sight.

Caroline.

She got in her car and drove over to the Salvatore house. When she got there she saw people rushing in and out of what is usually a calm house.

She came on to find Stefan arguing with Elena.

"Will you stop following me, I don't need constant supervision I'm not two." Elena said trying to get away from Stefan.

"Well I'm not letting..." Stefan began to say before Caroline interrupted.

"Well if you two are done playing kiss chase I would like a word with Stefan. Stefan followed Caroline to a quite corner so they could talk.

"So what are we gonna do compel them all to leave?" Stefan asked.

"No that would take to long Elena would wonder off, were just gonna let her have her party and keep an eye on her." Caroline said regretting it as she really wasn't feeling up to partying.

"Speaking of Elena where is she?" Stefan asked as he peered around.

"I can't see her you check inside I'll check outside." Caroline commanded.

"Ok" Stefan said as he started looking.

Caroline took one step outside and then launched her self at the lifeless body lying on the floor. It was her mother. Caroline tried everything to bring her back even though she knew it was too late Stefan lifted her off of her mother's blood covered body she knew who had done it and she was next. Caroline shook Stefan's hands off of her and charged for Elena, Caroline tried to tackle her but instead Elena talked her and snapped her neck. She then looked up at Elena and then ran off into the woods. Stefan took her home and put her in bed he called up Klaus and asked him to come over.

"What do you want?" Klaus asked as he waked through the door."I was busy."

Caroline woke up as he came in. She didn't shout she didn't cry she simply said "I don't want to be here."

"Then where do you want to be?" Stefan asked.

"I don't want to be anywhere to do with my mom." Caroline said.

"I have a spare room at my house." Klaus said unsure of whether she would accept the offer or not.

"I'll take it." Caroline said not even thinking about what she had just said.


	2. Tyler

Sorry about the mistakes in the first chapter the last time it says Elena in the paragraph is meant to say Stefan and when it say talked in the same paragraph it is meant to be tackled sorry again.

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 2: Tyler

It was strange Caroline didn't mind living with Klaus. Rebekah still got on her nerves but Klaus would just tell her to shut up. Caroline didn't leave her room much. When she did she was getting something to eat and even then it was only a few times a week. Klaus took her food everyday and lef it outside her door but she didn't eat it, she just left it there. He hadn't seen her come out of her room in a couple of days, so he went up there to see if she was ok.

He knocked gently on the door.

"Caroline" he said calmly."Can you please open the door.

"No! Go away!" she responded. This made him annoyed but he didn't lose his temper.

"I have your phone. You know." Klaus said hoping that she would come out and get it.

"I don't care." she shouted.

"Tyler called." Klaus said.

"Your just trying to make me come out." Caroline said.

"I'm not joking anymore caroline you need to come out of that room or I will bust te door down." Klaus shouted this even though he said that he wouldn't lose his temper.

"Fine, why do you have to lose you temper all the time?" Caroline asked as she opened the door.

"Why does it have to even get to that stage you should just do as your told." Klaus shouted.

"You don't control me stop acting like you do." Caroline snatched her phone off of Klaus and stormed back into the room. It was true she really did have a call from Tyler.

She called him back but he didn't answer.

She chucked her phone across the room in anger, as it landed she got a text message, it was from Tyler.

Care,

Meet me at the Lockwood cellar ASAP.

Tyler. xx

She read it and quickly got dressed whilst texting.

Tyler,

Ok. Can't wait to see you it's been so long

Caroline.

She ran through the forest and arrived at the Lockwood cellar in no time.

"Cheating on me with Klaus really I didn't think that low of you." Tyler said as he came out from behind a wall.

"What are you on about." Caroline said with an awkward laugh.

"Don't play stupid. You know exactly what I am on about. Elena told me everything." He said as he zoomed towards her. He grabbed her by the neck he was about to bite her when Klaus popped up behind him and ripped his heart out.

Caroline gasped at what Klaus had just done. He simply said, "Your welcome, love." and dropped Tylers heart.

"I didn't ask you to kill him!" Caroline said still staring at the body lying on the floor.

"As I said your welcome. Now come on he could have friends." Klaus said pulling at her arm.

"No get off me, stop trying to control me because you don't and I am fed up of you acting like you do." Caroline said shaking Klaus' hand off of her arm.

"Fine stay here and get killed!" Klaus said just before he ran off.

"Urrrg he's such an ass-hole." Caroline said before leaving the Lockwood cellar.


	3. Silas

3rd chapter is here I think I will stop at 4 but I am not sure yet. I am sorry this tok so long to upload I had writers block and then I had no internet chapter 4 should be uploaded soon.

Chapter 3: Silas

Caroline was walking aimlessly through the woods she didn't want to go back to Klaus' he would only start to nag her again or maybe just kill another of her ex-boyfriends. She heard a rustle behind her and she quickly turned round. "It's just me love." Klaus said.

"I thought you went home." Caroline said as she walked away from him.

"Well I came back for you when I realised that I shouldn't have left you here in the forest on your own." Klaus said following.

"Seriously, I can handle myself." Caroline said as she turned around and bumped into Klaus as she didn't realise how close she was. As she bumped into him she felt something sharp jab into her chest just missing her heart.

"Silas." she said quietly as she fell to the floor.

When she woke up Silas was gone and so was the steak in her chest. He had tricked her.

"I kind of thought you would follow me home." Klaus said standing over her.

"Silas I am not up for any of your fun and games." Caroline said getting up and moving out of his way using her superspeed.

"What are you on about." Klaus asked.

"You know exactly what I am on about, Silas don't play dumb with me." Caroline said trying to back up away from Klaus.

"It's me Klaus, what on Earth are you on about." Klaus said moving towards Caroline. She turned round and ran for it she got as far away as possible but he used his speed and caught up.

"Did you hit your head or something?" Klaus asked.

"Stay away from me!" Caroline shouted as she turned away from him and bumped into Klaus.

"What are you running from." Klaus said.

"You Silas! Now leave me alone." She turned round to see Klaus still stood there. Now there was two of him and she had no idea which was the real one.

"Ok, one of you is Silas and one of you is Klaus. So please tell me who is who." Caroline said hoping they would tell the truth.

"I'm Klaus." They both said at the same time. It was clear to Caroline that they weren't going to tell the truth so as the argued about who was who she ran as far away as she could using her superspeed.

"Goodluck getting her to believe it's you." Silas said leaving Klaus to chase after Caroline.

"Klaus ran in the direction that Caroline ran in."

Caroline had never been in this area of the woods before so she thought it would be a good idea to hide there. She ran and ran not using her superspeed as it was making her tired. She stopped and took a break. Something dripped on her head. She dabbed it with her finger and looked to see what it was. It was blood. She looked up to see a dead body hanging in the tree, one of its branches right through the heart. She gasped and ran away. She didn't realise the hybrid stood right behind her. She bumped into him. Caroline recognised the hybrid, it was one Tyler had helped to break the sire bond.

Suddenly she remembered Klaus' words "he could have friends."

"Hi I'm Johnathan, and you are." the hybrid said with a smile on his face and a hand out waiting for her to shake it.

Caroline took the hybrids hand and said,"Caroline, I have to be on my way."

"Ahh so your Caroline." Johnathan said just before biting her and rushing off.

Caroline continued to run through the woods, she knew she had to get away from silas. After a while she started to stumble and she fell, she needed Klaus' blood to save her but she didn't have it so she lay on the floor and waited for death to greet her.


	4. Klaus

Chapter 4: Klaus

She had no reason to live, no friends, no family, no one that truly cared apart from Klaus. Suddenly she realised how much she loved Klaus. Despite all the horrible thing he had done and he had always been there for her whenever she needed him, but he wasn't there now.

As Caroline thought her breathing got rapid and then instantly slow. She closed her eyes and waited for the cold hands of death to touch her. This was the end.

She felt warm hands touch her cold skin and a gentle voice whisper "Caroline". She thought she was hallucinating. She saw Klaus' face in the darkness as he sat her up and fed her his blood. He gently stroked her hair and kissed her head. Once Caroline had finished feeding Klaus helped her up and they started to walk home.

"I was starting to think you weren't coming." Caroline said to break the silence.

"I would never just leave you to die." Replied Klaus. "You ran quite far I had trouble finding you."

"Where did Silas go."

"I don't know he ran off."

"You didn't think to run after him."

"Well I kind of had bigger priorities, like finding you and making sure you were ok." Klaus said gently. "It's a good job I found you when I did. One minuet longer and you would have been dead."

" I don't matter as much as catching the oldest immortal. You should have gone after him whilst you had the chance." Caroline said quietly.

"If I had done that I would have lost you and then I don't know what I would have done with myself." As Klaus said this they both stopped and turned to look at each other. "I love you Caroline and I haven't fallen in love in a very long time. If you don't love me back I completely understand, I mean why would you, I killed your boyfriend, and I have tried to kill you and many of your frien..." Klaus' speaking was interrupted by Caroline kissing him in the lips. He embraced her kiss it was something he had wanted for a long time and now he had it. They both pulled away. "I love you too." Caroline said staring into Klaus' bright blue eyes.

Should I continue or not. If you have any ideas for my next fanfic (must be klaroline no sexual scenes) please write them in the review and also tell me if I should continue.


End file.
